The Orphan's Past
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: A dead Marine is discovered in England, murdered. On investigation, the team discovers the case goes deeper than a simple hit and kill. Also, they make a startling revelation when they meet a family who is related to one Special Agent Harry Stenson.
1. Chapter 1

_July 31, 1994; Potter Manor, __North Wiltshire, England_

Once again, it was a cause of celebration. His brother, known as the Boy-Who-Lived, was celebrating his birthday. Yes... it was all Nathan's day... but not him. Oh, never poor Harry Potter, who today was also his birthday, having turned only seven years old. All he found was a birthday card, and that was it, and Nathan gets cake, ice cream, his friends from Hogwarts, the Weasleys, his best friend Hermione Granger, and of course gifts he wished he could have.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is a clear sign of neglect, isolation, and rejection. Neglect because he did not get much love because during the time Hogwarts is in session, he would be sent to his abusive relatives whom work him to the bone. Isolation because he was picked on at school while his family were at Hogwarts, his parents the professors, and his older brother a student, and never allowed to leave his small locked up room in the attic while at the Dursleys. Rejection because all he's ever felt growing up to the age of seven was anger, abuse, sorrow, fear, and most of all, no love from a mother or a father.

It would be on this day that young Harry Potter made up his mind. For the past three years he has been thinking again, and again, about running away and never returning, but each time he would go, he would get scared. So, he never left. But now, even he knew when his foolish plan of getting a chance to be celebrated and praised upon would never come. He knew he would never get the love he so desperately wished to acquire, the friendships he desperately wishes to hold onto and lock away within his heart... or being able to hear the words, I love you, Harry.

By the time the party has ended well into the night, and the children are asleep, Harry had since disappeared from Potter Manor and traveling in the direction of London.

_Fourteen Years Later..._

_August 20, 2008; Granger Residence, Kensington, England_

It has been fourteen years since Harry disappeared... run away... he hasn't been found, even as Voldemort returned from beyond the grave. Eventually Harry remained lost, but now never forgotten, because James and Lily wished they could do whatever it took to have their missing son back home. In 1997, Nathan had defeated Voldemort for a second time, and this time truly defeated him. Voldemort died in the Final Battle, and all Death Eaters were now imprisoned in Azkaban forever. However, it was nothing to Nathan, because he would not be able to watch a year later as his missing little brother would receive that letter to Hogwarts. He had been dating Hermione Granger for six years, after she broke things off with Ronald when he was caught cheating on her for Lavender Brown (for a second time). Ronald and Nathan were still friends, but things were a bit tense between Hermione and Ron, but the friendship was at least still in existence.

"I can only remember a little bit about Harry... but I just never got to know my own brother more," Nathan whispered. A hand wiped the tears from his eyes, as he gazed into the eyes of his honey brown-haired witch. Nathan came over to his girlfriend's house because he needed comfort. He was thinking about Harry again.

"People make mistakes, Nathan," Hermione told him, "if we ever find him... you can let him know."

"If I ever see him again, I want to be his brother... I want to let him know that I loved him."

Nathan and Hermione were about to kiss, when they heard a banging on the front door. Hermione's parents, Rebecca and David, heard it, but it's Rebecca who answered it. Upon opening it, she would scream horrifically as Nathan and David ran to Rebecca's aid, as she fell to the floor, the bloody from of a Marine agent collapsing onto her, with a large dagger stabbed right into his back.

"Help," he whispered with his last breath before his life perished.

Hermione was pale seeing a man collapse into her childhood home. Her mind quickly made that this man was murdered. David helped his wife away from the body, yelling at Nathan to not touch the body while he went to call Scotland Yard. The door is wide open, it is nearly six in the afternoon nearing night, and there was a dead man sprawled at his front door with a dagger in his back.

* * *

**The Orphan's Past**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. To make Harry fit into this whole thing, Harry was born July 31, 1988, not 1981. Also, James and Lily are indeed alive, and it is Nathan Potter, firstborn son of the Potter family, that is the BWL. Harry would be 21 in this story, while Nathan is 28.

And this is where, if this was an episode of NCIS, would be the part where the theme song plays before we dive right into the episode.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_August 20, 2008; NCIS Building, Washington D.C., USA_

Ziva looked over at Harry from her desk, which said young agent was slowly bringing up a drinking straw. He blew into it, and a rolled up and chewed bit of paper or a spit wad, flew and struck Tony on the cheek. He quickly lowered the straw back into the drawer that was open as Tony looked up in the direction where the spit wad came from, and sees Special Agent Harry Stenson bringing up a folder to place his report in form the case that had been solved no less than four hours ago.

"Harry, stop that," said Tony.

And Harry looked, and fixed his glasses back in place. "What is it Tony?"

"You, you are the problem, Harry," Tony said, "stop throwing spit wads at me."

Harry blinked twice, as Ziva stifled a laugh, as did McGee at his desk.

"Oh what do you mean, Tony DiNozzo?" asked Harry, with an innocent look on his face.

The elevator dinged, and out came Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And just as Tony was about to open his mouth to say something, Gibbs gave Tony his usual smack up the back of the head. Harry smiled to himself, as Gibbs answers his ringing phone on his desk, which was positioned next to Harry's work space and behind the plasma screen.

"Gibbs."

He stays quiet as the Director on the phone continued to talk to Gibbs. His silence also catches the attention of McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Harry. He soon hangs up.

"Okay folks, we got another case."

"What is it this time, boss?" asked Harry.

"London, England. A family saw a vacationing Marne stumble to the front door, bang on it before collapsing inside once the door is answered, dead. Pack your suitcases." He leaves, and enters the elevator.

"So, what about filing the other case?" Harry called to his boss as he walks away.

"When we come home!" he shouted back.

"Great..." Tony lounges back, "no work until we come back from a vacation across the pond, as the British would say."

"Harry, weren't you originally from Great Britain?" Ziva asked.

Harry got quiet, and Ziva looked at him, noticing a sudden shift in his posture, before he got up. "Yeah... can't wait." And he heads not for the elevator, but the public stairs, dragging with him his field kit and his personals.

"That's weird," McGee said slowly.

Tony's brain clicks something weird. "I think he's hiding something."

The door suddenly opened, and a spit wad hit him in the forehead, making Tony to cry out. Now Ziva giggled out loud at the humorous sight.

=0=0=0=

The local police from Scotland Yard were the first to arrive to the Granger Residence, as they make a case of it. Upon finding his ID, labeling him an American Citizen, and a Federal Marine, the case was then forward to MTAC, where from there, it gets worked into hands of one Agent Gibbs and his team. It was noon when NCIS would show up at the Granger Residence, where the body remained as was by the open door.

"Are you Gibbs, from NCIS?"

"Yes I am. Special Agent Gibbs. My team: Special Agent and Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David, Special Agent Harry Stenson, Chief Medical Examiner Donald Mallard though we call him Ducky, Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto, and Assistant Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer."

"Ah, glad to meet you all," the cop said.

"You all know your jobs, go do them," Gibbs orders his team, before heading towards the family that camped outside. There he talks with the head investigator of Scotland Yard who first arrived on the scene, getting a low-down of what occurred.

Harry went about, photographing things that would help in the investigation, before handing the camera to Tony as he is called over, while Palmer and Ducky, both who were asked to go with, went with their kits to examine the body.

"Yes boss?"

"Go with Ziva, and follow a blood trail. If I am right, his attack has to originate from around somewhere here."

"Got it boss." Harry turned around just as Nathan looked up. Nathan blinked, as he saw the young man who had the same mop of raven black hair as his father, beckoning a pretty young muggle woman, who smiled and followed after the guy who had the same hair as his dad.

"So, kid, tell me what you were doing before our dead Marine stumbled into the house," asked Gibbs, startling Nathan.

"Well, the blood train is hard to follow here it seems," said Harry, "our vic was traveling through the lawns. And judging by the dampness of the side streets... I would say most of our trail was washed due to a little rain shower if he also tried to flag down any help from motorists."

"We worked through worse trails before," Ziva reminded the green-eyed agent, who nodded. Back at the crime scene, Gibbs backed away as Nathan suddenly broke what he was saying and ran to two people who came up, the woman with long red hair hugging the red-haired young man.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. We're from America," Gibbs introduced himself to the man, who in his eyes had the same hair as Harry.

"I'm James Potter, and I... would guess you already met my son, Nathan," James said slowly, shaking the offered hand briskly, "this is my wife, Lily."

"Of course. Ducky," Gibbs called out, turning to head over to where the dead Marine was.

"Oh, yes Gibbs, according to the liver probe, our victim here died roughly around 0600 hours, uh, London Time. Our friend here didn't die without fighting back, because he has defensive wounds, here and here," He lifted the arms, revealing the gashes made by the dagger in the man's back which had been pulled out, on the hands and around the hands and back wrist area.

"The dagger here is a bit medieval looking, around the 1800s or so, remake or otherwise. It was long enough to even puncture his left lung," Palmer said.

"I managed to find a bit of skin in his fingernails, and I would say that he tried to get away, but gets stabbed in the back, before our mystery assailant decided to hightail it. Poor fellow..." Ducky sighed, as he turned him around with Palmer's help, to reveal more injuries associated with the murder weapon. He then began to talk about the murder weapon, and then slightly went into a description of its historical artifact...

"So, any ID on our victim, Duck?" Gibbs asked, interupting Ducky just as he finished.

"Oh, yes fo course, Jethro. On vacation using the accumulated days to travel with his wife... Scotland Yard is attempting to find her from what I was told by the medicals that responded. He is Staff Agent Ronald Nero."

"Ronald Nero?

"Yes, born in America. Odd last name though."

Gibbs looked back, as Tony came back from the van after photographing all needed, with McGee packing away anything of interest. Just as Harry and Ziva return, a car pulls up, and a young woman stepped out. She gasped, and ran over to the body, shoving past Lily as she collapsed next to her husband.

"Are you Mrs. Nero?"

"J-Juliana..." she started to sob, and Gibbs held her up. The Grangers and the Potters all felt sad seeing the woman cry over her dead husband. The NCIS team felt bad as well, especially since they noticed how round her stomach was. Harry was a quick eye that Ducky respected, because he was able to determine that she was around five to six months pregnant. This was one child who would never be able to know his or her father once born.

"Who would... murder my husband?" she choked out, as Gibbs continued to hug her. From the back, Abby was peeking out from filing away the bagged and tagged evidence.

"We'll find out who did," Gibbs told her.

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again when he heard her voice. The voice of his mother.

"Harry?"

Harry looked to the sound, and there stood his family.

"... Mother," Harry whispered, his voice holding neutral emotion. This was quiet a shocking revelation to the NCIS Team.

"She's your mother? I thought you were adopted by Emma?" Ziva asked Harry, making Lily step back in shock.

"I am... I have no relations to these people... not after seven years trying to gain an acceptance of love and recognization. I gave up trying before I ran away and started a new life."

He walked towards the borrowed NCIS Truck they had shipped over along with the flight, and boarded the back, squeezing past Abby and McGee. Gibbs was interested in this. And if Gibbs was interested in it, so was everyone else.

=0=0=0=

Harry was driving the van, with Ziva in passenger, and McGee in the back. Following behind was Gibbs driving, Abby in front passenger, and Ducky, Palmer, and Tony squeezed in the back.

"So... Harry... what was that all about?" Ziva asked, curious.

"Nothing, nothing at all... just a past I wanted to keep buried."

He made a turn to where they would be able to have a temporary HQ, which was a building that worked with the federal agents from America and other parts of the world.

"Why? Your mother looked pretty," said McGee.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted, "She will never be my mother! Never... how can she be my mother if she never gave me love?"

This was heard on the radio Tony left on in the back, so they all heard Harry's sudden outburst.

"What do you mean she never loved you?"

"She and that man only loved their precious firstborn son, but never me... whenever they left to work at that damn boarding school, where their precious son was enrolled, I was shipped off to Little Whinging, Surrey, to Number four Pivot Drive. My relatives didn't love me either. I grew up on isolation, neglect, and rejection. A jaded and loveless childhood can really chance your view on your world, Ziva... that's why when I turned seven on my birthday, same as their precious son I took what little things I was lucky to own, left that house and never looked back."

He pulled up to the building where they would be working the case for the time being until its mystery was solved. He turned of the vehicle, and grabbed the key before climbing out. He walked around as the others from the second car got out, and he walked past Gibbs as he opened the back, and began to silently help Palmer and Ducky with the stiff body onto a cart he pulled out with McGee's help. Gibbs wanted to know more, but for now, he had a job to do.

=0=0=0=

"So, what do you think is the mystery between our little adopted former orphan boy?" Tony questioned aloud.

"Hm, well we all know that Harry's full name is Harry Aran Stenson. He said that he was an orphan living on the streets until a kind American family on vacation picked him out of the streets on a winter holiday, and adopted him after nursing him back to health. That is what we know from him. After he was adopted, he forego his former last name and adopted Daniel and Emma's family name. That also granted Harry an adoptive sibling, Alicia Stenson."

"And you find this out by Google, McGoogle?" Tony asked smiling at his own pun.

McGee however did not. He brought up up what he found on a nearby television flat screen.

"I did some research, and found out this. It's a Missing Persons Report for a Harry James Potter. They had no photo, and the case went dead in less than a year," McGee explained, "However..."

"However," Harry interrupted, stepping into the shared large office room, "In less than a year I was already adopted, became Harry Stenson, and lived with a family that did give me the love my former family could ever give me." He plops down his field kit at his desk, before leaving, "We got a lead from Abby... so I guess only two of you will be lucky to seeing my abusive relatives again. Ziva, Tony..."

The two mentioned agents stood to follow.

"What about me?" asked McGee.

"Go help Abby or something down in the lab the Bobbies are allowing us to borrow."

=0=0=0=

While Harry was driving to Surrey, Gibbs parked in front of the now cleaned crime scene, and headed up to the door, and gave it a knock. It opens, and Rebecca showed herself.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We met already Mrs. Granger... however... are your other guests still here?"

"Uh, no... Nathan left for home with his parents, and my daughter went with them. Is this about... one of your agents?"

"I guess you can say I am curious... Harry has told me that he was neglected as a child, but would not really tell me or the others about it, only that he was adopted by the Stensons after being fished from a snow-filled dumpster he tried to seek refuge in one winter month when he was little."

"I can give you their address," Rebecca told Gibbs, who nods.

It was a bit of a long drive, but they arrived to their destination, where Harry, Ziva, and Tony got out of the parked car. An old-looking woman with many cats looked at them from the window. Tony raised an eyebrow at her and the large amount of cats she had before the curtains closed shut.

"Crazy cat lady next door," Tony tells the two.

"Hn," was Harry's reply, before they knocked on the front door to the Dursley Residence, "Federal agents, is anybody home?"

They heard several locks before the door opens, and the two behind Harry are introduced to a fat-looking man with a walrus-looking moustache.

"And who are-" Vernon Dursley stopped as he caught the green eyes behind the glasses.

"Special Agent Harry Stenson, Petty Officer Ziva David, and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

The door slams shut and the locks relock. "GO AWAY YOU FUCKING FREAK!"

"Warm welcoming," Ziva scoffed, before she banged on the door again, "Open up! Or we'll force entry!"

Their response was a gunshot that went through the door, and Harry fell, shot in the right shoulder. Ziva and Tony drew their guns, as the door is opened once again, the chain locks ripping, and Vernon stepped out with his shotgun.

"Get away you freak! I don't want your freakishness contaminating my family!" He shouted, before he saw two guns pointed at him.

"Drop the shotgun now!" Ziva commands. Vernon refused, and tried to kill Harry, but Harry fired his gun, nailing him in the knee. Self defense. He fell in agonizing pain, allowing Ziva to kick the gun away and cuff him (and would be forced to use Tony's as well due to the man's girth), despite the cries and shrieks from his wife, Petunia Dursley. From the back, their son snuck away from the house.

Cut to an hour later, we find Harry, Ziva, and Tony back at their make-shift base, and all bandaged up after giving the bullet removed. "So... I guess you were right about your relatives being abusive. To blankly fire at a Federal Agent is a life sentence for attempted murder... if he murdered you. Thank goodness you are still alive, Harry."

"Yeah but he kept screaming so they had to drug him up, but that caused an aneurism or somethign close to it... died from a cluster of blood vessels in the back of his brain is what they reported."

"There we go, all patched up, but I suggest to not do anything too rough."

"Ow, Ducky that hurts," Harry winced as Ducky gently slapped the tape over the padded and medicated cotton pads.

"Our suspect, Dudley Dursley, was not at the house after the whole mess was dealt with... either he's on the run or he's somewhere else. The woman would not give an answer, but kept calling me a freak."

"So that explains why your hair was wet then," said Ducky.

"She threw a bottle of holy water on me, calling me a witch."

Tony snickered. "You sure showed her. With your mad ninja skills as usual."

Even Harry grinned, when Petunia was double arm-dragged to the ground, and arrested for assault on a Federal Agent, and she was carted off to jail. All for a splash of holy water that she said for all she knew could have been acid... which would have been true if it WAS acid, which it wasn't.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Needing you to help me interrogate your cousin," Gibbs said, walking into the room, "I got Dudley Dursley. Didn't look where he was going and ran right into my car."

"Did it felt like crashing into a large boulder?" Harry had to ask that. As he walked past Gibbs, he got a smack over the head.

"Actually more like a large mound of chewing gum."

Harry cracked a laugh as the elevator doors closed shut in the hallway outside.

=0=0=0=

When the door opened to the interrogation room, Dudley's jaw dropped as Harry walked into the room after the salt and pepper-haired man, the door closing shut behind the green-eyed young man. Gibbs sets down a folder and sits in the chair across from the husky-sized young man, with Harry standing behind Gibbs.

"We have DNA evidence that you were involved in a murder of a Navy Officer, on vacation here with his now widowed wife pregnant at five to six months. We also found fingerprints on the murder weapon impaled into our victim's back, and they trace to you. Now, if you confess, the least you can get is a maximum sentence of 50 to 100 years in a Federal State Prison in America."

"What do you mean?' Dudley said, "I'm sure the freak behind you is framing me."

Harry took a steep back as Gibbs slammed his hands on the table, startling the fat husky mama's boy.

"I would appreciate you not calling my best agent any names, understand? Your father attempted to murder my agent today while en route to escort you here for questioning, and died from an undetected health problem after Harry shot your father in self defense."

"That freak killed my dad!"

"He used a shotgun at me. Luckily it hit me in the shoulder; otherwise he would have gotten the death penalty once tried after transfer with MI6 to America," Harry told Dudley, "in the back of his brain was a cluster of blood vessels that was left untreated because he rarely gone to see his medical doctor. All his screaming in the police van caused him to go into shock because the pumping of his blood and adrenaline caused them to explode while gettign drugged to shut up... thus he died."

"Because you killed him you freak!"

And Harry slammed his good fist onto the table. "AND YOU MURDERED A NAVY OFFICER WHO WAS GOING TO BE AN EXPECTANT FATHER YOU SLIMEBALL!" Harry roared, causing Gibbs to restrain his agent.

"Harry, enough!"

Harry took a deep breath. "We got your DNA on the victim's body, the murder weapon with your fingerprints Scotland Yard was happy to give us due to your past criminal records since I grew up in North America, happily adopted mind you, and you got no where else to turn to."

"Fine... but I killed him because I was told to..."

"By who?"

Gunshot echoed, and Dudley collapsed, bullet to the side of the head. Harry and Gibbs duck and draw guns, as the gunshot came from outside, they rushed to the now broken window, and look outside... they saw no one on the nearby buildings, except hearing some slight chaos form civilians who heard the gunshot.

"Shit," Gibbs cursed.

"Someone silenced our perpetrator," Harry told his boss, "Eerie flash back, boss..."

He was referring to the same fate that had befallen his best friend Kate, before Ziva eventually replaced the woman who Harry saw so much like another sister figure after Ari was foudn and killed. Jumping from a rooftop, a man was shouldering a duffle bag as he escaped. His cell rang, and he answered it.

"Yes boss? Yes... I silenced the brat. He ain't talking now. Of course boss... I'll kill Agent Stenson for you." He hangs up, and disappeared.

* * *

**I decided to try my attempt at an NCIS and Harry Potter crossover. Just attacking this crososver idea from a different angle and setting. What do you think? I hope I got the characters right... those I have used so far. I like NCIS, and I like to watch reruns if I can. Please tell me what I could use for improvements if I could use anything. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Orphan's Past**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. To make Harry fit into this whole thing, Harry was born July 31, 1988, not 1981. Also, James and Lily are indeed alive, and it is Nathan Potter, firstborn son of the Potter family, that is the BWL. Harry would be 21 in this story, while Nathan is 28. I do not own the song and lyrics "Into the Fire" by Thirteen Senses. Minor crossover with House M.D., and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Down in the morgue, Ducky was examining the two bodies. One was the victim of a previous case, and the second was the person who had murdered Staff Agent Ronald Nero.

"So Ducky, what's wrong?" asked Gibbs as he enter the room.

"It's about what Palmer discovered actually. Dudley Dursley has traces of cocaine in his system. It appears that the reports about Mr. Dursley by Scotland Yard were right, but thus far, they were unable to prove anything because his father, Vernon Dursley, paid alot of money to have the charges dropped and his son bailed from prison."

"He told us before someone sniper him that he was told to kill Ronald here. I just have that feeling again something worse is happening here."

The good doctor shook his head softly, knowing that if Gibbs had a gut feeling, he was usually right.

"I managed to find out where Ronald was at the time of his attack. Luckily the place was from behind one of the banks near Kensington. We managed to find a video feed," said Harry, peeking into the morgue.

"Oh, Harry, I am sorry about what happened to your cousin," Ducky told the green-eyed agent.

"It's fine... he wasn't much of a cousin to be when I was little anyway."

Gibbs looks at Ducky before following Harry out of the morgue.

"Do you think that has to do with... Harry's past?"

Ducky sighed. "I would reckon to guess true, Palmer. Harry did have a bit of a bad childhood, but he never really opened up to anybody, only focusing on what's happening with his future, and being protective of his own sister. I would have no doubt Jethro is already looking for something other than this case that seems to be snowballing into a bigger plot."

In the lab, Abby was drinking her caf-pow that Harry managed to buy here in London, which made her very happy and thanked Harry with a kiss on the cheek. The two men enter, as the happy goth was, as usual, listening to her music that Harry had slight interests with.

"Abs," Harry called to her.

"Oh, you brought Gibbs, good."

"Harry said evidence was found?"

"Yeah, McGee and I went looking through, and we managed to find a lead that McGee followed up on."

"And where is McGee?" asked Harry.

"Was hungry so he went to find a good store to buy some food for us all."

"Leads, Abs?" Gibbs questioned her again.

"Right, right." She typed on her keyboard before bringing up a video feed form a nearby camera behind the bank, where it was indeed nightime. The light was a bit poor, but they did see Ronald stumble upon Dudley with another man who kept himself hidden in the shadows before using his authority as a federal agent. That got him attacked while the first man ran from the scene. They watched as Ronald fought back, but Dudley managed to overpower him, and ran after stabbing him in the back, and then Ronald leaves, injured, more likely looking for any sort of help.

"McGee tried to enhance the video, but all we can get is Dudley Dursley, and Ronald. Our mystery guy is too far from the nearby light source to get a positive ID."

"Where is this place at?"

A couple minutes later two cars pulled up. Gibbs had rented out his own car, while Harry took the first one. Gibbs, Harry, and Tony got out, and walked up to the building located next to the bank, where the crime scene was isolated. Passing the security tape, Harry and Tony went on their job.

"Found something here," Harry called over. Tony and Gibbs came over, and Tony lifted the camera and photographed a bag filled with crack.

"Drug gone bust?" Tony spoke up, throwing out an idea.

"Ronald may have seen something funny, and went to investigate... and his investigation got him killed," Harry surmised.

=0=0=

A single car pulled up to the curb in front of a large two story house. Gibbs shuts off the engine of his rental, before getting out. He looked at the address Rebecca Granger written onto a slip of what looked like parchment. He raised an eyebrow at that, but she simply said her daughter found a store that sold paper made of parchment. It was nice, if it was for maybe a Lord of the Rings type of thing, but he said nothing else. This was the right address. He walked up to the front door, and then grabbed the knob and knocked it onto the door three times.

Gibbs stood there, waiting for the door to open. When it did, Gibbs looked to see the face of James Potter. "Hello Mr. Potter... Special Agent Gibbs..."

"Yes, uh... how did you find my address?"

"Your friend, Rebecca Granger, was kind to hand me your address. May I come in?"

"Of course," James said, a bit nervously. As Gibbs walked pats him, he swished his wand behind his back before pocketing it again. It was a spell that his wife managed to create that would temporarily turn off anything magical. Which meant any portraits or pictures around the house no longer were moving, it blocks any and all Floo Traffic, and it also sent a silent warning to his family and anyone through a magically-sounding chine through runes that tells to not use magic in the presence of a muggle... it was a helpful little spell whenever the family had muggle guests over during the holidays.

"Hm... nice collection," Gibbs said, looking over the wine cabinet.

"Yes... I collect fine wines," said James, just as Lily stepped out of the kitchen, and was surprised at seeing the muggle federal agent from America in the house.

"James, dear?"

"So, what brings you here, Agent Gibbs?"

"It's about my field agent, Harry..." He notice the looks on their faces, "You both know Harry Stenson, and you called him your son. Mind explaining, please?"

"Let's go to the living room," said James, just as Gibbs heard footsteps, and saw Nathan with a red-haired young man and a brunette male.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Nothing son, you and your friends please stay upstairs," he said. Gibbs felt something off, but the boys headed back upstairs, after the red-head and the brown-haired males looked at him for a few more moments. Gibbs made himself comfortable in a couch, and sat across from the Potters.

"McGee pulled up something after what happened earlier today," Gibbs said, and with the folder he pulled out, took out the papers and displayed them on the table. They were the paperwork for the report James and Lily filed about their missing son, "you filed a missing persons report on one Harry James Potter, but the case went cold when Scotland Yard could not find your missing son. Strange is that around the time frame the case died; there was an adoption of a former British citizen who was named Harry Potter by a visiting American Family who was returning home after Christmas Vacation."

"We never paid attention to Harry... I'm such a bad mother," Lily whispered.

"Normally a family would not focus on one child and neglect the other without a good cause. I suspect abuse."

"I would never abuse my children!" Lily yelled, aghast at the accusation.

"Yet for seven years of Harry's childhood he was shipped to the Dursleys where through investigations, I had discovered that my agent Harry was put through an abusive situation there," Gibbs replied, "Your sister Petunia confessed when we brought her in for questioning about her son after the boy Dudley Dursley was killed in the case with the murder of Staff Agent Ronald Nero. You would always take Harry there before leaving for nearly a year to work at a boarding school with your husband."

"My sister's son... murdered...?"

"Before he was killed by a hidden sniper, he said he was forced to kill him by our mystery assailant who is still out there somewhere. Harry was shot by Vernon Dursley who died when a cluster of blood vessels in the back of his brain exploded from the rage he was going through. Your relatives Mrs. Potter are, a bit touched up in the mind because they kept calling my agents magic-loving freaks. Vernon Dursley died from the unseen medical threat to his life, Dudley Dursley was killed, which we suspect is involved in a bigger plot since we found drugs at the crime scene where Ronald was assaulted, and Petunia Dursley is in prison for charges of seven years of abuse on a minor, which Harry said he was going to press half those charges for once Ziva made her crack. And I would like to know more about my agent's past. He never told anyone aside from the fact his former family cared more for their firstborn son, and he got the love and recognition he craved for from another family who was willing to accept him as their own son."

Gunshot. They heard it, and it came from upstairs. Gibbs pulled out his weapon and rushed out of the living room and up the stairs, where there was screams. Gibbs smashed the door open and rushed in. The young man with red hair was on the ground, blood pooling from a bullet hole in his head. Ronald Weasley was assassinated. The person who was panicking was Rebecca's daughter, Hermione, being held by her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Gibbs ordered.

"I don't know. At first we were just talking about our school years, and then my friend drops to the floor from... something outside!"

Gibbs swore, looking out the open window, seeing again, nothing. He put his gun away and dialed into his cell phone, making the report to the authorities before noticing a metal string that was somehow tied to the bullet lodged in Weasley's brain. It was attached to a note he picked up after putting on a pair of spare gloves he keeps in his pockets.

"Agent Gibbs, I know you are reading this. The Dursley boy died because he was going to squeal like the little piggy that he is. This kid dies because this would capture your attention. Stenson is next," Gibbs read aloud, before he held a grim frown on his face.

Someone was after his team, more importantly this person was targeting his best field agent next to DiNozzo.

=0=0=

The house was crowded, and neighbors were outside, wondering what was going on. Gibbs called his team in to help investigate, as they bag and tag the evidence, and also examine Ronald Weasley's corpse.

"Where is my baby boy?" shrieked a woman, as Gibbs turned to seeing a woman with flaming red hair, followed by he assumed was her husband... and the rest of the family.

"Ma'am, you can't go past the line," said one of the officers.

"Let her through, she's Ron's mother and that's his family too," James said, having heard this from the living room where the rest of the Potters, Hermione, and Neville were at.

"Hey, let the family through," Gibbs commands, and the office stepped aside, allowing the woman and her family through.

"James! What happened to my Ronnie?"

"Sorry ma'am, but someone shot him just to send a message out to me," Gibbs said. He got slapped in the face as a result, and Harry and Ziva brought their hands to their sides where they kept their Glocks.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" she yelled crying that someone would murder her son for no reason.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS... from America. I was originally here on another case involving the murder of a Staff Agent from the Marine Corps only to stumble upon something much bigger now."

"Boss, you okay? Should I arrest her or something?"

"No Harry, it's just her motherly instincts," Gibbs said, "though she packs one hell of a slap," he mumbled walking off back towards the house.

Harry snorted a bit, before Ziva grabs Harry by the arm. "Let's go Harry; I am sure Gibbs would want us to go looking for the perpetrator from where he suspect would have fired the bullet."

"Yeah... but not much to go on... the yard is fairly big... so is that tree to climb." He fixed his vest he wore over his buttoned dark shirt.

"James... that young man looked much like you but had Lily's eyes," said Arthur.

"I know... he's my son," James said, shocking the Weasleys.

"You found Harry at last?" Molly asked, still in slight hysterics because of her son's murder, and the wedding with Lavender Brown that will now have to cancel.

"Yes, but not as we hoped," James said with a depressed sigh, "He made himself an orphan and was adopted by an American family, and took their name. He works for the muggle authorities now, he whispered the last part.

"James!"

James looked over, and saw the other Order Members all trying to get through.

"They're family related, let them through," he told the muggle cop, who sighed and let the odd group pass him.

"James is everything alright?" asked the old man known as Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, but someone murdered Ron just to send a message to Agent Gibbs."

"Who is Agent Gibbs?"

"I am," responded Gibbs, as he stepped back out after seeing Ducky, "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Mrs. Weasley, if you wish, you and your family can ID the body before we transfer him to the morgue... he's upstairs in Nathan Potter's bedroom."

Molly rushed past Gibbs and Arthur followed along with Ron's siblings.

"Hm... she must have been in alot of pain having given birth to them," Gibbs said in an off-comment, "and who are these people, Mr. Potter?"

"They are friends of my family," James said.

"And they are who?"

"Sorry young man... I was a close friend of the Weasleys, and I was also Mr. Weasley's Headmaster at the school he gone to. Albus Dumbledore."

"I see..."

"Boss!" Harry called out, running over. He saw several more people, and stared at them before looking at Gibbs. He lifted up a gun (wearing gloves) he and Ziva found in the nearby dumpster. "We found this around back; however this is what's very interesting."

Gibbs was shown an insignia that was etched on the silver weapon, one that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and James recognized as Gibbs examined the sign etching. It was of a snake coiled to form an S symbol.

"So, he's back again," Gibbs said.

"Charter Malfoy, crime lord, wanted and suspected for the murder of twelve agents from the Navy, escaped after being convicted for all twelve charges of manslaughter and other drug and sex relate charges. Fled the country," Harry replied, "bastard nearly killed me had I not fought back. And I would guess..."

"He's holding a grudge since it was mainly you that helped crack down his drug and sex slave ring in New York City with Elliot and Olivia."

"True... so, what do we do?"

"First we let the Director know that we may have stumbled upon Malfoy once again, then we'll take it from there, for now get that gun into evidence lock-up. Ziva, come with me."

Harry nods and heads over to the parked van, where he bags it, seals it, and writes his name on it before locking it away. He reaches over to the stereo, and turns it on, before the CD that he placed in it (which the boom box also belongs to him), began to play a song called Love & Everything by Lead, which he begins to sing to the lyrics.

"I don't understand how Harry can understand those Japanese songs," said Tony as he deposits his camera into the van, "or for that matter, all this hype he's on with that Vocaloid thing."

"Everyone has a preference with music, Tony," Ziva tells the man.

"I like my music hard rock and in English, thank you very much."

"If you don't like my music, then I can play something else." Harry takes the CD and places in another one, and then another song begins to play, "Now this song Tony, is one that I really enjoy." And this song is one he soon begins to sing to.

_Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn I meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another_

_From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And its waiting on the air_

_Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn I meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another_

_From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And its waiting on the air_

_Now I'm low I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer  
Now I'm low I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer_

_Ooooh_

_Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Come on, come on_

He smiles as Ziva applauds Harry, and Tony just shook his head. "Sure love to sing, huh?"

"Ever since Alicia and I entered high school together," he replied, as the stereo player begins to play the next song on Harry's burned CD, Whine Up by Kat DeLuna.

"Now this is a song I can enjoy a lot," Tony said with a grin.

"Well you can sing later DiNozzo. We're ready to transport the body to the morgue. Mrs. Weasley was reluctant at allowing us to..."

"Gibbs, why did you come here?"

"I'm curious Harry," he responded, as Harry turned the volume down on the CD player, "you hardly told you about your life before you were adopted by the Stensons... I'm concerned."

"You wouldn't understand Gibbs even if I did tell you... all of you... all I can say is that my former family was not normal. James Potter and Lily Potter hardly gave me much attention and I was taken care of mostly by our hired nanny before she was released when I was big enough to walk on my own. Gibbs... I suggest talking with the Director, and tell him this word, Code Phoenix. He'll understand what it means."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me Gibbs..."

Then he returned to packing away the bagged evidence. Back at HQ, Gibbs would be at the conference room with a link-up to Director Vance, and when Vance answered the video call, he said the two words Harry told him to say.

Code Phoenix.

And Vance sits back into his chair, before he adds in another conversation video.

"Agent Gibbs, I want you to meet Sarah Sheppard, Minister of the Government of Magic here in America."

The woman Sarah appeared to be in her mid thirties, but had this youthful aura around her. She had long hair down to her middle back, curls of chocolate brown pulled into a bushy ponytail, and her eyes were the color of whiskey, wearing a business suit for women.

"Hello Agent Gibbs," Sarah introduces herself, "I am Sarah Sheppard, and I guess Special Agent Harry Stenson has decided to let you in on his hidden heritage. What I am about to tell you is top secret, and is known by both our governments, and has been that way ever since the incident with 9/11."

And Gibbs sits there, listening to the world of magic, the room sealed and locked so no one else could overhear. While this was going on, in a separate conference room, Harry was finally going to confess to his childhood. He had no doubt the abuse he gone through with the Dursleys would punish Petunia more that's still in jail awaiting a trial. However, once Harry had finished, he answered their questions, and one of them was that born a squib, which is that he was born from a magical family, but has no magic so that made him more or less a non-magical like the rest of his close friends. But of course, he knew his status as a Squib, but if there was one thing that Harry knew, is that Purebloods generally dislike Squibs in the family, and would disown them to save themselves from whatever shame their offspring would bring. However, when everyone returned to work, and Ducky entered the morgue, he and Palmer would be in hysterics when the body of one Ronald Weasley suddenly vanished.

=0=0=

It changed how they viewed Harry, but he was still the same Harry Stenson, Special Agent and Gibbs' Probie, as he was called during his intern days at NCIS. The mystery of the missing body couldn't be solved, until around 1400 hours, when Harry was driving down a street, ironically passing a wizarding pub called Leaky Cauldron, when he heard a cry for help. He got out of his car, and saw a bunch of older guys dragging away a young girl roughly in her middle teens. He chased them into the alleyway, where he then pulled out his gun.

"Freeze! Federal Agent!"

His response was that one of them pulled out a gun, and Harry reacted first by firing a warning shot. His gut instinct saved him from killing an idiot because he was scared, and they all ran for it, leaving the girl by herself with her clothes half ripped.

"Miss, are you okay?' Harry asked, before the girl clung to him.

"Oh, thank you... thank you for saving me... they were... they were about to rape me..."

"Shh. Listen, I'm a Federation Agent, from NCIS in America on a case here in London. I'll take you to the federal building where we can contact Scotland Yard, and then your parents, alright?" He showed his badge and ID, and she nodded before he helped her to his car. He also gave her a thin blanket to cover her modesty that was exposed. While driving there, he called in his boss to let him know what he had stumbled upon.

=0=0=

Another day passed since Harry had helped Harley from getting raped by Dudley's gang that still terrorized Little Whinging, and also helped put away the few of the Big D gang members, as they were called.

"So, his name is House?" Tony asked.

Tony and Harry were at the cafeteria of the building, eating their lunch, when Tony asked Harry if he had ever gone to the hospital other than the usual job hazards. Harry began to tell Tony about before he began to pursue a career in criminology that he was growing a bit sicker and then his parents decided to have him see a doctor who would take on his case.

"He's a doctor at a hospital I once visited when I got a bit ill when I was sixteen. He helped me get better, but he was a bit of a smartass," Harry told DiNozzo.

=0=0=

Inside his office, House suddenly sneezed, and then wondered why he wanted to crack his cane over the head of a guy named Harry Stenson.

=0=0=

"And when I mean that House was a bit of a smartass, I mean that he's a smartass all of the time, during my visit to when I left," Harry finished.

"What were you in for?"

"I had unexplained aches associated with this time when I kept having fainting spells. Turned out that somehow I had been poisoned... House was a bit reluctant on healing me up, but he did once they found out I also had a bit of a malignant tumor growing dangerous close to my brain that if left unchecked, would have killed me much sooner."

"Damn," said Tony.

"Yeah, the poisons was detected, and they flushed it out of my system, had risky surgery that threatened to end my life if a mistake was made, had the tumor removed, and I was fine once again. Though before I left, I got him back for when he hit me with his cane over the hands."

"By...?"

"Giving him the single digit salute when none of his friends were looking... when I walked out the front doors with mom, sis, and dad..."

"You gave a doctor the bird?" Tony asked, cracking up.

"Yup, but House did deserve it."

=0=0=

CRACK!

House lifted his cane up, seeing a large splintering crack in the wood. He frowned. "Now I really want to find that Stenson boy and hit him with it."

"House? Why are you mumbling?"

"No reason," House replied, ignoring the looks from the others.

=0=0=

"Harry, come with me," Gibbs said, walking past Harry and Tony. Tony watched as Harry left with Gibbs.

"What's up?"

"We know who stole the stiff from the morgue," he replied. As Gibbs drove them to the destination, he began to tell Harry about what he managed to find with McGee's help.

* * *

**Second chapter... done!**

**I watched an episode of House M.D. and well... I felt like including our favorite smartass of a doctor if only as a cameo, and minor mention of Law & Order SVU. Things are starting to heat up, now that Harry's magical heritage as a half-blooded squib is revealed. The thing is... will James except that his lost son is a squib or prove pureblood heritage by never again acknowledging his existence via disownment/banishment? For those who liked Ronald Weasley, sorry... I really am.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Orphan's Past**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. To make Harry fit into this whole thing, Harry was born July 31, 1988, not 1981. Also, James and Lily are indeed alive, and it is Nathan Potter, firstborn son of the Potter family, that is the BWL. Harry would be 21 in this story, while Nathan is 28.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"They are on the move, boss," he speaks into the cellphone. He listens quietly, before making his reply to his boss, "I'm on it." Snapping the device shut, he follows at a safe distance.

=0=0=

"So... the same old man that I saw at the Potter residence with the murder fo Mr. Weasley came into the building, and somehow left with the body?"

"Yes, according to the video McGee managed to look up through security."

"So... our best guess is that the same old man who is a supposed family member will be there?"

"Correct," Gibbs replied.

Harry leans back into the seat, and looks out the window as the wind rushing past the vehicle blows into his hair.

At the Potter Manor, James was looking in his mirror, straightening his tie. It was a muggle suit, and it was all black, suiting the funeral for Ron Weasley today. Dumbledore managed to get the body back before the muggles sliced him open. Of course he had this strange feeling that something was going to happen. He just never knew that in the hour when it was time to leave by Floo to go to the funeral with his wife and son, with the Grangers coming with their daughter to pay respects, someone knocked on the door.

"I got it dear, get the Floo ready," Lily told her husband, heading down the stairs and to the door. Opening, she is introduced by a badge, and then the wallet flipped to reveal ID.

"Special Agent Harry Stenson, my boss Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS... we're here investigating a unique mystery of an old man with white hair caught on video taking the body of one Mr. Weasley from the morgue and somehow managing to escape with said body..."

"Son..."

"Mrs. Potter," Harry warned, "we need to speak with that white-haired man that was here on the night of Mr. Weasley's murder."

"Lily, what's the hold..." He stopped as he saw Agent Gibbs and his son standing at the door, "hi Harry."

Harry hn'ed before repeating himself. "May we speak with your family friend, please? We would wish to escort him back for questioning and on a minor charge for body snatching."

"I'm sorry, but he is at the school right now preparing for next year's curriculum," Lily told Harry softly.

"Then we'll go with you and you can escort us to him then," said Gibbs.

"There is no need, I am right here," said Dumbledore making both men turn around swiftly. Gibbs had never met an old man who could be that damn quiet before, while Harry on the other hand frowned.

"And you are Albus Dumbledore, am I correct?" Gibbs asked, in which Dumbledore nodded. Gibbs decides to say it, "Headmaster of the magical school Hogwarts?"

The shock that had spread on the three faces, almost made Harry laugh.

"How did you know about that? You are a muggle... unless... oh, my dear boy, surely you did not expose us to the muggles?"

"Son?" Lily whispered.

"No... The muggles as you call them already know of the Wizarding World. It's been like that in America ever since 9/11," Harry told the three adult wizards and witch, "besides, why would you three even give a damn? The British Wizarding World discriminates against Squibs like me."

James gasped eyes wide. "M-my... my son... is a squib?"

"Of course... I grew up normal. I never went to a magical school at all. I grew up alongside my sister, and my mom and dad first in San Francisco, before moving to Washington D.C. after me and Alicia graduated high school."

"And you Dumbledore broke into a federal building, and stolen a body from the morgue," Gibbs reminded.

"He belonged to the Weasley Family. You have no right in taking a body away to cut open with knives."

"We have to... it's called an autopsy. The Weasleys would have received their son back in less than a day after the tox screen was complete. And what you said was I would take as a confession. You admitted in breaking into the morgue, and stealing a body that was ultimate involved in a case that had become big-time."

Gibbs stunned the old man by roughly bringing his arms behind, and cuffing him right in front of the Potters, Nathan and Hermione who had come to see what the commotion was, and David and Rebecca Granger. "And you are under arrest for breaking into an official federal building and body snatching."

"Wait a minute!" Nathan shouted, "You can't do that!"

Harry turned around, and faced his ex brother. "Yes we can. He admit into breaking and entering, and stealing a body from the morgue. That is a crime."

A car rolled up, and Harry saw this. He saw the window roll down, and his eyes widen. "GET DOWN!"

A gunshot rang out, and everyone had luckily gotten down, Gibbs shoving Dumbledore to the grassy ground as the window blasts apart. Another gunshot rings out and Harry rolled out of the way as it narrowly hit him. He returned fire, and the car speeds off fast. Harry rushed onto the street, and pointed his gun but the car screeched as it turned the corner. He also with his sharp eyes memorized the license.

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Gibbs told Harry, lifting Dumbledore off the floor, before Dumbledore vanished from his grasp with a pop.

He reappeared, uncuffed now, wand drawn. "I believe you can not remember what you learned. You are still a muggle. Obliv-"

Gunshot. The wand in Dumbledore's hand was blasted from his hand, in a way that it would not hit anyone else, but with the trajectory of the bullet, it had effectively shattered the fabled Elder Wand into two broken halves, shocking Dumbledore. A cry of a phoenix echoed, before a red fiery bird showed up, and vanished under a whirlwind of fire... everyone else was gone.

"What in the hell was that?" Gibbs questioned/yelled.

"A phoenix, I would guess," Harry said.

"All part of the Wizarding World?"

"Yup."

Just then his cell phone rang. After answering it, he snaps it shut and looks at his boss. "Another murder."

=0=0=

It was media frenzy by Her Majesty's palace. Thankfully the Queen's royal army helped with keeping back curious onlookers while BBC News and other News Medias were making these reports live. Ducky was by the body, overlooking the victim. The cause of death was execution shot to the back of the head. All they were able to recover was a single bullet casing, belonging to a 38 Revolver.

"Such a sad thing for this man, for his life to be whisked like that by a madman," said Ducky.

"According to this wallet, the name of his man is... Franklin Oswald."

"Oswald?" Gibbs questioned, stepping up behind Harry and Tony who was photographing the victim, "I wonder if he's related to former Marine Sergeant Kevin Oswald... McGee, go grab Harry's laptop in the van, and run a search."

"On it boss," McGee says, taking the bagged evidence of the shell casing with him.

"Kevin Oswald?"

"An old friend... it was before you arrived to NCIS, Harry," Gibbs told the green-eyed agent, who nodded.

"It is strange though," Ducky spoke up, lifting the victims' right hand... or, a hand that had a finger missing... middle finger, "judging by the teeth marks and the tears into the flesh, our victim's finger has somehow been bitten into. But how or why is what I wish to know. Just so bizarre."

"Flesh eater, Ducky?" asked Tony, photographing the hand.

"For some reason I doubt it, or if this could be linked to Charter Malfoy, who apparently holds a vendetta against you, Harry."

Harry sighed, before someone called over to them. Harry walked over, where one of the palace guards pointed Harry to the victim's bitten-off finger. Harry signaled Ziva for a bag, which she had one extra on her. Wearing his latex gloves, he picks up the finger and bags it.

"Duck, I found the guy's finger," he calls over.

"Oh, that's good then."

"Boss," McGee calls Gibbs to the van over the crowd. Gibbs manages to get through, and looks at Harry's monitor as McGee pulled up Frank's file, where it also listed him having a cousin from his father's side, linking to Kevin. Harry walked up behind Gibbs, and climbs in to lock the bagged and sealed finger away next to the shell casing. His phone then starts to ring.

"Stenson here... okay... right."

"Harry?"

"I uh, called in a favor, boss, to a friend of mine. Special Agent David Abbott, he was on a trip here in London."

"And?"

"He was in a shootout with a man, and David found the same M-18 that was used in the killing of Dudley Dursley. He's fine but needs us there right now."

"Alright... McGee, you go take Ducky and DiNozzo back to the building with the victim. Harry and Ziva are going with me."

"Got it boss."

"And McGee, don't ruin my laptop," Harry told McGee, who nodded.

"Harry, I'm good with property. It's in fine hands."

"Says the guy ran over a set of golf clubs," Harry muttered.

"Hey! I said it was an accident!"

Soon they were on the road again. As they were driving, Ziva scooted close to Harry's seat.

"What ever happened with the body snatcher?"

"Dumbledore got away with his pet bird... he's a magic-using wizard," Harry clarified for Ziva, "after we deal with this, I'll put out an alert for one Albus Dumbledore for an arrest warrant Scotland Yard can take care of."

=0=0=

An hour later, Gibbs, Harry, and Ziva arrived at the crime scene, where they met a young man with dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a pair of navy slacks, black shoes, and a buttoned shirt with a blue tie. Harry was overlooking him, checking for any injuries, while Gibbs and Ziva inspected the body.

"Ziva, call Scotland Yard and tell them we need help with transporting a body to the morgue for Ducky to autopsy."

"Of course," she says, before they heard a gunshot ring out, and they all scatter.

From the top of a roof, was another man, carting a rifle. He inserted another shell, and fires. Gibbs was nearly hit, and drawing his weapon, he returned fire, as did Harry. The man above ducked, and laughed.

"You NCIS are such a tricky bunch to kill... I was waiting for you Stenson, but I am sure my boss wouldn't mind if I kill Gibbs as well."

He pokes out and fired, hitting David in the leg who fell down. Harry pulled him behind another sturdy dumpster, and Ziva managed to fire off one round. The muscled man cried as the bullet hit him in the right shoulder, forcing him to loose grip on his weapon as it clatters to the ground. Harry pulled around and fires some more. The man hightailed it out of there.

"Damn, that hurts," David hissed, "Harry, I am going to kick your ass for this."

"David, shut up... you're fine... you'll be soon."

"Damn it... wasting my vacation getting my ass shot at," David mumbled.

Ziva climbed the nearby fire escape, onto the roof and walked over to the discarded gun, a bit of blood, some shell casings, and...

=0=0=

"No fingerprints on the letter... he used gloves I would guess to not leave any sort of mark, other than the threat message to you Harry," Abby explains once she did her test on the paper.

"What else Abs?"

"I tested the bullet that you luckily found at the crime scene with Frank Oswald by the palace. It matches the same gun that was used in the murder of Ronald Weasley."

"Hm..."

Harry places a Doritos Nacho Cheese flavored snack cracker into his mouth and chews, thinking it over. Once swallowing his mouthful, he turned to Abby.

"And what about the rifle we brought back?"

"I was finished with the ballistics on the weapon, and it matches the same murder with Dudley Dursley, however I had also found out with further research, that this rifle was used in a previous murder case two months ago."

"Oh, Gibbs is going to love this," Harry said, walking off while leaving behind a caf-pow he bought for her. She smiled taking the drink and sips the straw.

As he climbed the stairs, he runs into Gibbs. "Oh, Gibbs, Abby was done with her work. The rifle we found was the same thing used against Dudley Dursley, with the guy David killed before we got snipered at. And yes, she linked the bullet to Frank to the same one that killed Weasley. The thing is that the rifle we found was also linked to a solved crime case from two months back."

"Two months ago we stopped convicted felon Jacquelyn Sobakasu from murdering agents from NCIS and the Navy. Served only a month before escaping prison."

"Yup... something tells me he's involved with this current case one way or another," said Harry, "What now, boss?"

"We focus on our current situation, which is Malfoy. He is nothing more than a terrorist, and he has to be stopped. I want you to find out whatever you can Harry, same with McGee."

"On it, sir."

=0=0=

"Idiot... now they know... that I have an accomplice. This man is useless."

A gunshot rings out, silencing a man's cry in mid-horrified scream.

"Now what?"

"Dump him anywhere and make sure it's inconspicuous, but also noticeable enough to garter attention, got it Rain?"

The man named Rain nodded, as he grabs the dead corpse. "Sure thing, boss."

The next day, NCIS is called to investigate along with Scotland Yard to Surrey. A woman reported that her young daughter found the body in the playground's dome. It was Jacquelyn Sobakasu.

* * *

**I apologize if it's a bit... short. But, well... I am starting to hit writer's block, and this is going to suck for me if writer's block smacks me in the face. Hopefully I can continue unhindered.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Orphan's Past**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. To make Harry fit into this whole thing, Harry was born July 31, 1988, not 1981. Also, James and Lily are indeed alive, and it is Nathan Potter, firstborn son of the Potter family, that is the BWL. Harry would be 21 in this story, while Nathan is 28.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Harry photographed the body. Of course it was kind of hard to examine the body since it was stuffed into the children's play dome, where an adult can hardly fit into. Ducky groaned, feeling a bit of a crick in his back.

"Well, I can honestly say this man died from a single gunshot wound to the head," Ducky told Harry, "plus there are some bruising around his wrists, signifying that he had been manhandled, possibly before or after his death."

"Hm..." Harry took one last shot of the bruising on the man's wrists before lowering the camera, as there was little to no evidence to report up. All they know is that Jac, as he calls the man, is six foot three, weighs, last time roughly 134 pounds. Is a blonde male with blue eyes, and Ducky's on-sight autopsy is a single gunshot to the head, and not to mention bruising suggesting he was manhandled. Whether or not it was before or after he was killed remains a mystery.

"I found something over here," McGee yells out. Harry and Tony rush over to McGee, who was looking at faint tire tracks left in the dirt. Harry snaps a few pictures of the tire marks.

"Well... we know whoever killed Jac came here by vehicle. Just need to get a match somehow."

"I'll do that," McGee tells Harry, who walks off after his cellphone rings.

"Stenson."

_"Harry, someone is here at Scotland Yard looking for you... I need you to return."_

"Oh it, boss."

"Something wrong, Harry?"

"Yeah, I need to head back..." He handed the camera over to Tony, and left the crime scene.

"And how are you getting back?" questioned Tony.

"Cab," was all he said.

=0=0=

Harry paid the man the money needed to take him to Scotland Yard, before entering the building. Showing his badge to guards, he headed inside further, before he stops next to Gibbs.

"I'm here. What is it, Gibbs?"

"A woman by the name of Nymphadora Tonks came here on an errand."

"I see..."

Harry and Gibbs walked until they reached an office where Tonks waited patiently. Once the door opens, the woman with pink hair looks up. Harry blinked twice. "So... is the hair dyed?"

"It's my real color, Harry," Tonks replied to the former Potter.

"She knew my name?"

"Claims to be a friend of your other family," Gibbs told Harry.

"Ah. So, what can I do for you then?"

"Harry... I uh... well..."

"Spit it out. I do have some work to do... and a bastard to take down."

"Rude much," Tonks huffed.

"He only learned from the best," said Gibbs, "now what do you want with my agent?"

"Your... well... James asked me to hand this to you, apparently." It was a parchment envelope with a red sticker on it, which Harry broke with his finger, and took out a detailed short letter.

"Hm... guess Purebloods are all the same in England. In America, Purebloods would never disown family members unless he or she has brought upon great shame... that much I know of from Minister Sarah Sheppard."

"Harry?" Gibbs asked in that tone of voice Harry always knew.

"From the letter, I am no longer called family by James and Lillian Potter. In the words of this country's ministry, I am a disgrace to the Potter line." Then, Harry tossed the letter back to Tonks, and held her close, "Now, if you are done playing delivery girl to my former father, you can tell him to me that I... will never be in their lives again. Once I catch Charter Malfoy and drag his ass back to the US, I am gone."

Gibbs sensed the bit of hurt in his agent's voice, after he released the pink-haired woman, and left in a hurry.

"I don't know much about your little magical world, miss," Gibbs tells Tonks, "however from what I know... family is a bond. Family should respect family... your "friend" lost a great man he could be calling his son... despite Harry living with another."

Then he too left, leaving Tonks all alone in that room, before she disappeared with a near silent pop.

=0=0=

Things slowly returned to normal for the NCIS team; however the murders seemed to drop. There was one man that was the focus other than Malfoy, and it was the man who injured Officer David Abbott a week ago. His tracks eventually led him to a shootout between Gibbs' team and him, where David (on temporary employ to Gibbs), killed him with a nine mil shot to the head. However David was injured during the fight, but eventually, he recovered. Still, Malfoy was out and free and not many leads traced him, until one night.

Harry was at his temporary office working the reports on the shooting between his friends and Rain, when a raven flew in, and dropped a black envelope. His eyes hardened a bit as he noticed the seal that was stuck to the back. He opened the letter and read the contents on it.

"Bastard..." He packed his gun, another gun he snatched from McGee's desk, packed a knife in his boot, before stuffing the letter into the trash bin, crumpled up. He left his office quick. As he left the building, Tony entered Harry's office, hoping to take Harry out on a night of the British town, when he saw the envelope on the desk. Harry in his haste scribbled down a small note.

_GET AGENT GIBBS! NEED BACKUP TO POTTER MANOR!_

=0=0=

It was a long drive, but eventually, Harry with his rental pulls up to the Potter Mansion, where he got out and quickly scampers across the yard, and up to the door. His back was pressed against the wall, where he pushed against the door very gently. It squeaked a bit as it opened. His instincts kicked in at this moment, as he slowly slips into the manor. He was not aware of a minor rune activating, where in the Potter Library, Charter smiled with a sadistic look.

"And it appears the son you threw away like trash has answered my call," Charter chuckled, as the Potters, and Nathan's girlfriend Hermione, were chained up with magical suppressor clamps. Not only them, but the entire Order of the Phoenix were overpowered, and subdued.

Harry entered the living room, gun pointing in all directions, before he continued exploring the seemingly empty manor, before he heard the crackling of a fire. He kicked the doors opened and pointed his gun at Charter, who merely smiled. "Hello, Stenson. Glad you came..." He flicked his wand, and Harry's gun was blasted from his hand towards the fire place.

"Let them go," Harry said coldly.

"I think not, Harry," Charter counters with a small laugh, "besides, why would you care for them. At all, James did display his Pureblood beliefs by disowning you from the family. That is why it was good enough to use them to bait you here."

"You are a dangerous criminal, not only in the US, but also in America's Wizarding World for your side deals on the Green Market, and your ties to Gregory Rain who was a former Al-Qaida terrorist."

"You forgot to mention the case we tangoed in. Remember? Brooklyn, New York... my little ring..."

"Disgusting piece of trash. They were little girls!"

"My drug and sex slave ring in New York City, where with Elliot and Olivia from SVU, destroyed. But they were good, especially girls the ages of seven to eleven. So tight for my cock."

Harry reached down and unsheathed his knife, and flung it, however Charter flicked his wand and the knife sailed back. Harry rolled to the side, and then hid behind a couch where the Reducto Spell splashed against it, destroying the furniture. Harry got injured from the wood debris.

"Now, Harry, no need for violence... at least not yet. Why don't we talk, hm? Why don't we talk about your life, and how it was better without your former family... or how about your choice to join NCIS?"

Harry glared.

"Your former family never knew what they threw away. A man who was rewarded for his bravery of protecting his allies in the line of duty. The best Field Agent of NCIS, personally trained by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You even saved former Director Jenny Shepard from a hit by a Russian crime lady, before her illness took her life. You nearly got served for your unauthorized assassination of Natasha, had Gibbs and Frank not cover your ass, by destroying any evidence of you being in Russia."

Harry captive audience stared at the young man, who continued to glare at the other Malfoy.

"And what about you? Various misdemeanor charges on your criminal record. Your family disowned you from their family line because you favored the world being led by British Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort."

The British wizards and witches but Dumbledore flinched at hearing the dead Dark Lord's name uttered.

"By magical counts, you were served in a Wizarding Juvenile Detention Center because of your rape charge. A muggleborn girl you raped when you were sixteen. Then you escaped, and attempted to use your skills at dark magicks to fashion yourself a crime lord, but that failed when I finally cracked your base of operations down."

"And I hated that where many failed to get any good dirt on me; you came in and jailed me. That's why you had to die, and same with your family."

"But you didn't even think that my family would have gotten protection by Mike Franks, and oddly enough Tobias Fornell. Still, you didn't want people to bungle up your plot, and did it yourself. However you didn't expect it, and I managed to nail you down. But you fled the country, not trusting your magic since the Ministry was now also looking for you because you assassinated former Minister Janice Ashford in that same timeframe with the laced Draught of Death in her drink."

"The Malfoys in this country would have loved me, but my cousin Lucius Malfoy had to get himself killed serving the Dark Lord, before this little shit managed to end his life for some silly little prophecy. Of course, Harry, it is that same prophecy that led to your isolation from the Potters. The one who heard the prophecy was this man, Albus Dumbledore." He cracked a grin at the chained old man.

"Because he proclaimed your brother the Boy Who Lived all those years ago, your mother and father slowly didn't wish to lose Nathan. They were too stupid to realize it, until you vanished for good. And now, look where we end up... your gun is in the fire pit, and you are disarmed, and all I got is my wand and my years of magic. You can never go back to them because you are a Squib. Squibs are hated by all purebloods, whether or not they had morals like the Weasleys, but every single pureblood hates Squibs. Before, Squibs were outright killed before there was a major change. That is why most squibs migrated out of this country. Had it been the 1700's, I would have no doubt James would have just killed you with the Killing Curse and be done with you. The only reason you are here is because of me."

"One thing we'll agree on. I'm here only for you. I don't care about these people who abandoned me. That's their choice. I found a woman who wanted to be my mother, who gave me love. I got a father who taught me everything there is as I grew up. I had a sister who loved me dearly, as I love her. These people will never again be my family, even if those two adults share the DNA possible to conceive me."

"They lost a great son who done more than the Boy-Who-Lived could ever do. You are a near international hero, a well-respected young man who would die for his country if it means of taking down criminals and terrorists such as me. You even had a helping hand in taking down Dr. Regal when he attempted to blow up the White House two years ago. You were recognized as one of the many who took down Regal. A hero respected by the President of the United States is one of such great honor, one that your former family never knew of. It was fame that they too would have received..."

He paused here for a bit, before looking back at the Potters. "A greater fame they would have enjoyed had they not recklessly abandoned you once they learned... that you were a squib. And since your disownment from the Potters is also done magically, they can never again claim you or even your offspring for as long as the family line exists."

He smiles. "Never again, will they interact with you."

"And you would only know that because you were there on that day we came to arrest Dumbledore for breaking into Scotland Yard and stealing a body from the morgue."

Minerva gasped, as did the other Order members. "You stole a dead body from the muggle morgue?"

"It was Ronald Weasley's dead corpse that my assassin, Rain, shot just to attract NCIS," Charter told the old woman, "such a shame too that he had to die. He was also one of my best customers when it came to acquiring the magical substance Dragon Blow, the muggle equivalence to crack cocaine."

"You lie! My best friend would never do drugs!" Nathan yelled, before he found the tip of the wand being pressed against the throat, a few sparks wavering out in a warning manner.

"Oh yes he did... I should know. Hehe, but enough talk..."

"You do know I am not going to be alone in all of this."

The evil bleach haired blonde grins. "I know... no doubt Gibbs and the rest of your team members would be racing to the manor as we speak. They'll only find bodies!"

He tore the wand from Nathan, and aims at Harry. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The sickly green light fires at Harry, who grabs the nearby small statue of James Potter's father, and threw it in the spell's path. The light granite statue shatters to bits of rock as Harry ran from the room.

"Oh goodie... I just love a good chase. YOU'RE NOT MAKING THIS ANY EASIER, STENSON!"

"Fuck off!" Harry calls from outside the Potter Library." He pulls out McGee's gun, and cocks it. While there were hostages in the room, he could not willingly fire at Charter Malfoy, not without knowing he'll use his magic to levitate one of them to use as meat shields.

"Now, now, Harry Stenson... let's not be rash..." He slithers to the door.

"HARRY, RUN!"

"SILENCIO!"

He casts the spell at Nathan, before spreading the spell over the others as well. The man heard footfalls leaving, and he gave chase. From the window between two book shelves, it cracked open, before it flung open. Everyone looked to it, before Gibbs climbed inside, followed by a woman who had long black hair with silver streaks, and had amber eyes. The young woman took out her wand, and casted a spell that broke the chains that were also used in detaining prisoners in the Ministry.

"You free them, I'm going to help my agent," Gibbs told the woman.

"Got it Agent Gibbs," the woman replied, as Gibbs took out his gun and quietly left to follow Malfoy, where the sounds of spells echoed in the main living room followed by gunshot rounds.

Once she undid the chains to the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore pointed at his throat. The woman did a quick diagnostic spell, before undoing the charm that silenced them all.

"I'm Auror Jennifer Snape. I was sent here along with my team who are with the rest of NCIS outside the manor. Charter Malfoy is a very dangerous criminal, and we are also working with Minister Amelia Bones in subduing Charter Malfoy, or end his life if we cannot detain him."

"Your last name is Snape?" asked Sirius, blinking twice.

"Of course, I'm Severus Snape's niece."

Meanwhile, Harry duck behind a couch, before moving off and fires the last thee rounds before reclipping. Malfoy meanwhile was behind a transfigured stone wall to protect him from the gunfire. "You can't survive... you are a Squib. You're helpless once I destroy your self-made defenses. Then your team will die, then your family will die, and then I can get back to my own life of crime, and kill those who come my way, whether it's more NCIS members, the US, or the US Ministry."

"You're better off dead. I should have fucking shot you when I had that chance years ago."

He pulled from the doorway, and fired, and Malfoy nearly got hit had he not duck at the last second. He pulled back to avoid another red jet of light, as the explosion went off. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Gibbs.

Get going, Gibbs mouthed to Harry, who nods and ran back into the room, firing more rounds and dodging retaliation spells as he jumped through the window. He tucks and rolled before kicking back up onto his feet, as Malfoy followed in the same manner. Gibbs rushed into the room, and hid beside the window, as Harry turned around, and before Malfoy could fire the Killing Curse several stunners were thrown at him. Malfoy shielded himself with a powerful shield charm.

"Charter Malfoy, on behalf of the Government of Magic of North America, you are under arrest for numerous charges."

"I RATHER DIE THAN BE DRAINED BY THE VAMPIRES!" Charter Malfoy roared, firing several Killing Curses. Two Aurors went down, the others scattered, while Harry found Ziva, Tony, and McGee huddling behind the leader of the US Auror Brigade sent over, behind his rental.

"Harry, next time let me know before you take my gun," McGee said, as Harry handed it back.

"My gun's in the fireplace when Malfoy charmed it from my hands. My knife was left back in the manor lodged in the wall... I thought safety first."

"Next time, do not do something so reckless," Ziva told Harry.

"Sorry Ziva... but he's my mistake. I shoul have killed him years ago... I had that chance but I never did."

"He's really freaking nuts. Makes me wish I never knew magic truly did exist," Tony muttered.

"I know..."

Harry then got out from behind the car, as Ziva called him back.

"Malfoy! Stop now!"

Malfoy did indeed stop using Crucio on a nearby male Auror, who was pulled back to safety by two other Aurors. All wands were trained on Malfoy, but they did not fire as Harry walks up slowly. The few Aurors sent here by the British Ministry were going to stun the man as they had the chance, but Head Auror Neville Longbottom told everyone to hold their wands at the ready.

"You want me... fine... I'm here..."

Malfoy smiled. "Hmph... courageous and foolhardy... you would have made a Gryffindor had you gone to Hogwarts... had you been born with magic."

"I should have ended your life when I had the chance... I had you at gun point. At that time you did not own a wand because of your dangerous abilities and your minor crimes registered at the US Ministry. I could have pulled the trigger, but Olivia held me back."

"Harry Stenson... you can talk all you want, but in the end, your one mistake shall be your end." He lifted the wand and points right at Harry, "Avada-"

A gunshot rings out. Gibbs had the perfect mark though, and where Harry couldn't, Gibbs did. Charter Malfoy collapsed to the ground, a bullet hole in the back of his head. He was killed.

* * *

**Very late, however I have finally managed to kill off this writer's block I had been having, and getting this done. Please review, and tell me how you liked this latest chapter. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Orphan's Past**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own NCIS or Harry Potter. To make Harry fit into this whole thing, Harry was born July 31, 1988, not 1981. Also, James and Lily are indeed alive, and it is Nathan Potter, firstborn son of the Potter family, that is the BWL. Harry would be 21 in this story, while Nathan is 28.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Charter Malfoy was finally dead. It was over. The US Aurors swarmed in at this point, some with wands, others with nine mm pistols. Gibbs released a soft sigh, as he holsters his gun, as Jennifer walked up behind Agent Gibbs.

"Good work, Special Agent Gibbs," said the woman, grinning as she ran a finger along his chin before leaving the manor to regroup with her team mates outside.

Gibbs merely shook his head, as he heard people walk into the room. From the other way, Harry walked in followed by Ziva, Tony, and McGee.

"So, you got a shot, Gibbs?"

"Yup. I took him down. He was going to kill you Harry, I cannot let that happen. You're almost like a son to me," Gibbs told Harry, and he felt touched. Then he gets a smack upside the head. "Don't go out unarmed next time like that."

So much for the touching moment. He just smiled. "Noted, boss."

"You do know that Abby tends to see you as an older brother. She would smack you a lot harder than Gibbs if she found out you faced off a dangerous criminal unarmed."

"Yeah well... I... uh... I know how to fight unarmed."

"Your strange way fo fighting, I suppose. You and your Japanese anime."

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Harry questioned Ziva, who only smiled.

Just then, Jennifer Snape stepped into the room.

"There's going to be investigations and cover-ups, mostly for the muggles in the world who are still in the dark about the world of magic, however only those keyed into the wizarding world will know what happened. For the others, a better rest now that a high-ranking criminal and terrorist was done in."

"So, does that mean our trip here is done and we can go back home?" Tony questions the pretty girl, "Maybe after we head out on a date."

Jennifer Snape then grins, as she lifts up her hand, and then lightly pats Tony's left cheek.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

Harry snickered.

"Oh yes, as for you Dumbledore, you are still under an arrest warrant." She disarmed Dumbledore, as other US Aurors came in and detained him. Since you broke into a muggle building to get what you wanted without waiting. You'll serve some minor jail time in a magical prison outside United Kingdom Jurisdiction, then released." At a snap of her fingers, Dumbledore was led away.

"Charter Malfoy's dead, and this case is closed until final reports... I got work to do so... Agent Gibbs, nice to meet the man who is talked highly about. MI6 will know of this development." She smiled and left the Potter Manor, leaving just the British Aurors.

"Glad we're not taking those teleporting thingies... Really sucked the first time," said Tony.

"No, but we still have Harry's car. Shotgun."

Gibbs left the house as well, returning to Harry's car sitting parked out front.

"You three can hopefully fit in the back," Harry tells his three friends with a soft smile, before he turned to seeing his former family.

"Harry..."

"What do you want?" he said to Nathan rather coldly.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Little too late for that... we're not brothers anymore. Your father made sure of that... I have a real family who would gladly take me into their lives. We're through now. Charter Malfoy was finally killed and I can return back to the US. I am never going to step foot into England unless it's on vacation."

He turned around. "Besides... I'm a disgrace to your parents. Why would you care anyway? The choice was made, and nothing can ever change that. This chapter of my life is closed for good." He left, and an uncomfortable Ziva, Tony, and McGee followed their fellow team mate.

"They're muggles. We have to Obliviate them."

"No, they're under protection by the American Ministry. They'll not like us if we do such a thing, Junior Auror. Now put your wands away."

"James..."

"I'm sorry Lily... but... but it was a rash decision I made... I was ashamed that he was a squib..."

"I... James... for so long I wanted to have Harry back, and you went and done this! Because of you I'll never be able to speak with Harry... I wanted my baby boy back..." She had tears in her eyes.

"I lost my brother..." Nathan whispered, crushed. Hermione held him, as Neville sighed, and told his Aurors he was ordered to watch to repair damages done to the manor before returning to the Ministry. He stayed behind however to console his friend.

"I'm sorry Lily," James whispered, "I shouldn't have done it... but... but my father told me to..."

"Good riddance I say," uttered the portrait of James Potter Sr., before his portrait was unhinged from the wall, and Lily ignored the screaming portrait of the old man by tossing it into the trash, and lighting it on fire with a minor flame spell.

=0=0=

Three days later, everyone was at the airport tarmac. There was a private jet waiting to take them back home, on behalf of MI6 (hey, the entire time they were in England, MI6 was half in charge of watching the US agents. The last thing that was needed was an international incident). Harry sighed as in the past three days since Malfoy's death Harry was coming to terms with himself. He met his old family once again, and once they found out he was a Squib, he was abandoned by them. Deep down, he actually thought that maybe they would have wanted him back, but his biological father denies his existence.

"Harry, wait!" someone called to him. He was stepping into the staircase when he saw Lily Potter running out to him, along with his former brother.

"What do you want? I'm leaving..."

"Please... Harry please... Don't listen to James... I still want you... I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother-"

"You are right. You are not a good mother. If you were a good mother, you'd have given me love as well, but you never did. You only doted on your precious little special boy who killed a little quirky asshole who had a blood purist problem. I on the other hand after getting a job that I respected the most, and in memory for Aunt Kate, have faced off countless criminals, terrorists like Ari Haswari to name one."

"Harry, dear, please..."

"Your husband abandoned me magically now. That means you have as well whether or not you agreed to it. We're only related through DNA alone, but that is all."

He frowned, turning his backs. "I accept your apologies... but I am sorry too... I have a life to get back to, and a family who are waiting back at home. And my home is not here... goodbye." He walked up the steps, and enters the jet. Lily and Nathan backed away a far distance as the muggle plane's engines whines, before it soon took off, and flew away. The team from NCIS was returning to America. Their mission in the UK was now over.

=0=0=

"Harry!" Harry smiled as he entered the house, and was greeted by his sister who lived with him in the small home they purchased.

"Hi Alicia. I'm home."

Alicia smiled, before she pulled her brother's head down. He held his sister, and he kissed her briefly.

"I'm glad... that I have you, and mom, and dad..."

"What happened while you were overseas, Harry?"

"It's a bit of a long story, sis..."

"Want me to make tea?"

"Sure... I guess mom and dad can come too. Been a long while since we last got together as a family..."

"Yup." She lets go and heads to the kitchen, while Harry grabs his cellphone.

_Family,_ he thought, _I have family... a real family._

He dials a number on the cell, before it begins to phone in towards his destination. After two rings, he heard a click on the other end.

"Hi mom," Harry whispers softly.

_"Hi son. You returned back home? Are you okay?"_

"Yes, I am fine, mom... would you and dad like to come over?"

_"Of course, son. We'll be there soon."_

"Okay mom... hey, mom?"

_"Yes, son?"_

Tears were leaving his eyes, as Harry smiled more. "I love you, mom."

He never got love when he was little, but he found it in the arms and warmth of another family. For so long he wished for it, and he finally received the love he desired from others. To him, it was the most precious that he cherished.

_"I love you too, son."_

And the phone call ends.

He takes his shoes off, leaves them by the door, before heading to the living room where he sits down in his favorite recliner, taking off the suit of his uniform.

"Good to be home," Harry whispers to himself.

* * *

**~ Ending Credits and Character Staff ~**

**Author:** DavidLADarkStryker (David L. Abbott)

**Main Characters:** Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Anthony "Tony" D. DiNozzo, Ziva David, Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Leon Vance, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Jimmy Palmer, Daniel Stenson, Emma Stenson, Alicia Stenson, Harry Stenson, James Potter, Lily Potter, Nathan Potter, Mike Franks, Gregory Rain, Charter Malfoy

**Secondary Characters:** Ronald Nero, Juliana Nero, Harley Wilson, Franklin Oswald, Hermione Granger, David Granger, Rebecca Granger, Weasley Family, David Abbott, Lavender Brown, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Jennifer Snape, Arabella Figg, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody, Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Marge Dursley

**Hope you enjoyed this "episode".**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
